


Black Cat

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fictober 2018, Fluffy, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Normal!AU, apartment neighbors, flirty!Lance, flustered!Keith, keith has a cat, strangers to lovers stage one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Lance is glad to get home after a long day, but before he can open the door to his apartment, he runs into a handsome stranger- and the cat's owner isn't bad-looking, either.





	Black Cat

       Lance breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the top of the stairs in his apartment building. Why had he thought a building with no elevator would be a good idea? Thank goodness he was finally home, what a day. He fumbled in his coat for a minute until he found his apartment keys. As he was inserting them in the lock, however, a small black shadow ran between his legs and nuzzled his ankles vigorously. He looked down in surprise to see a lithe black cat, perfectly at home, weaving between his feet. Keys forgotten, Lance leaned down to stroke the animal.

       "Well, aren't you a handsome-" Lance checked quickly- "fellow. Let's see, what's your name, little guy?" He turned the tag on the red collar over to read 'Nyx' stamped into the metal. "Nyx, is it? Oh, but you're a gorgeous boy, aren't you?" He playfully rubbed the cat's back, and Nyx purred loudly, stretching out under his touch. Lance looked around for the cat's owner, and saw a young man, about his age, holding a set of keys in one hand and a few bags in the other. The stranger was checking door numbers against his keys, looking extremely lost. Lance gave Nyx one last rub and then stood, approaching the newcomer. As Lance approached, he took in the young man's dark hair and wide, gray-violet eyes. Said eyes turned, saw Lance coming closer and quickly filled with relief.

       "Excuse me, but I'm horribly lost and confused, can you help me find my apartment? 405?" The man held his keys out to Lance, who took them. Lance stuck out his hand to shake.

       "I'm Lance McClain, I'm guessing you're just moving in?" He asked as he turned the keys over to see the 405 number tag attached. He moved down the hall, looking at numbers.

       "Yeah, I'm moving in today. Keith Kogane, nice to meet you." Keith, as Lance now knew he was called, hefted his couple of bags higher on his shoulder. "Thanks so much for helping me out, by the way."

       Lance waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, it was nothing. Is Nyx yours?" He asked, stopping in front of his door and the one just next to it, gesturing at the cat still sitting on the ground. Keith nodded and knelt down to pick him up with one hand.

       "Yep, this rascal and I are a package deal." Keith nuzzled his cat for a second before putting him back on the floor. "You'd be surprised how hard it is to find an apartment that accepts pets in this part of the city within a reasonable price range, which is why we're here." Lance nodded, understanding. A moment passed, and Lance cleared his throat. 

       "Well, here we are, 405. You weren't that far off." Lance paused and then continued. "I'm actually right here in 403, so it looks like we're neighbors!" Keith brightened at that, and then Lance had an idea. "Hey, correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like you're fairly new to the city, yeah?" The idea grew and Lance grinned.

       Keith nodded. "Yeah. I moved here a couple days ago, and my brother's been putting me up until I could find a place that would accept Nyx."

       Lance rubbed the back of his neck for a second. "Well, if you want, I could show you around the city on Saturday? I've lived here almost my whole life, so you'd be getting the full grand tour."

       A slightly flustered look crossed Keith's face, and Lance didn't think he was imagining the pink tinge on his cheeks. "Yeah, that sounds great, I'd love that." Lance pulled out his phone.

       "Mind plugging in your number for me?" He handed it to Keith, and Keith added himself into Lance's contacts.

       "There you go." He called himself and then handed Lance his phone back, picking up Nyx with a playful smile. "I'll have to bring Nyx, I hope you don't mind?"

       Lance put his phone back into his coat and turned the keys that still hung from his doorknob. "Of course I don't mind. I'd jump at the chance to see this handsome boy again." He turned the doorknob and the door swung open, but he didn't go in just yet. Keith smiled and stroked his cat's head, opening his mouth to say something, but Lance spoke up first. "Oh, and I guess your cat's cute too." Smirking, he stepped through the door, calling behind him, "Text me!"

       Keith let out a small giggle and buried his face in Nyx's neck. "That boy will be the death of me, I know it." He put in his own keys and opened his door. Walking in, he put his cat down and looked around with a soft smile. "But I'm going to love every minute, aren't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Day eight of Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
